The field of resistance exercise clothing is known and is gaining popularity. The objective of these clothes is to increase muscle toning while exercising, by using the clothes to resist muscle movement. The resistance is achieved by various means, mostly by using elastic bands, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,472 to Dicker and US Pub. No. 2013/0067628. The wearer of the resistance exercise clothes achieves greater muscular activity while exercising, compared to exercising while wearing regular clothes.
Many types of resistance clothes are uncomfortable for the wearer, therefore there is a need for improved resistance clothes. It would also be beneficial to wear resistance clothes while performing regular daily activities, so as to utilize the hours of the day for body toning, especially since there are many people who cannot find the time for exercising.